


Непостижимо

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Время действия - 9 лет спустя. Место действия - Австралия.





	Непостижимо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Азаров осторожно потянулся, прислушался к ощущениям в пояснице. Сделал несколько поворотов для разминки и принялся ходить по камере. Шесть шагов в одну сторону. Шесть шагов обратно. «Я уже слишком стар для этого», — мелькнула в голове шальная мысль, но он прогнал ее прочь. 

Свет в камере был тусклым, но на этот раз у Азарова хотя бы не отобрали часы. Нет, он по-прежнему умел и без них отслеживать время с точностью до минуты, но в подобных ситуациях субъективные ощущения имели привычку перевешивать объективную реальность. Часы и внутренний хронометр говорили ему, что прошло всего семь часов и двадцать три минуты, а подсознание упрямо твердило, что наверняка уже наступил новый день и про него просто все забыли. Определенно слишком стар. Раньше он был спокойнее.

Наконец в коридоре раздался шум шагов. Появившийся возле решетки полицейский имел вид недовольный и немного скучающий, словно его разбудили посреди интересного сна, и он хотел поскорее к нему вернуться. С таким же скучающим выражением лица он отпер дверь, надел на Азарова наручники и подтолкнул его в коридор.

Они прошли мимо других камер: в одной кто-то спал, отвернувшись к стене, в другой трое молодых ребят что-то оживлено обсуждали и даже не обратили внимания на проходящих. Пара поворотов, лестничный пролет — и Азаров прищурился, защищая глаза от внезапно яркого света. Сквозь ресницы он сумел разглядеть Кроули в широкополой шляпе и вечных темных очках, пожимающего руку полицейскому.

— Спасибо, шеф Ригсби, — говорил Кроули, смакуя австралийский акцент, доведенный до совершенства совсем недавно. — Огромное спасибо.

— Да что там, — отмахнулся Ригсби, крепкий краснолицый мужчина с остатками седеющих волос вокруг блестящей лысины и загорелыми мускулистыми руками. — Вы, ребята, здорово помогли нам зимой. Мы бы ту банду ни за что не поймали в буше, если бы не вы.

— Это наша работа, — скромно потупился Кроули, и Азаров с трудом удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть. — Защищать природу от посягательств людей, включая беглых преступников.

— В любом случае, рад был помочь вам, мистер Деймон. Надеюсь, больше это не понадобится. Вы бы объяснили своему другу, почему стоит держаться подальше от таких мероприятий.

— Я за ним пригляжу, шеф Ригсби, будьте уверены. — Кроули коснулся полей шляпы и повернулся к Азарову, на которого до этого момента ни разу не посмотрел. В его взгляде Феликс прочитал все, что ему нужно было знать — раздражение, тревогу и любовь. Вслух же Кроули лишь сказал краткое: — Пошли.

Наручники с Азарова уже сняли, но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть вслед за Кроули, он повернулся к полицейскому.

— Мой блокнот и документы?

— Все ваши вещи у мистера Деймона. Вам повезло с друзьями, мистер Фелл. Я бы советовал вам прислушиваться к ним.

Азаров кивнул и направился к дверям, где его ждал Кроули.

Они молча дошли до машины, молча сели в нее и молчали, пока Кроули заводил мотор и выводил джип с парковки возле полицейского участка. Только когда они уже были на дороге, он повернулся к Азарову и вздернул брови.

— Я не хочу говорить этого, но… я вас предупреждал.

— Если бы вы не хотели, вы бы и не сказали, — проворчал Азаров.

— Ангел! — Кроули закатил глаза. Он давно отточил это движение до совершенства и мог передавать им огромный спектр эмоций. — Что непонятного во фразе «Держаться подальше от политики»? Разве мы не решили это вместе, когда прибыли на австралийскую землю? Разве вы не осознаете, насколько опасно нам обоим связываться с полицией?!

— За девять лет ни у кого не возникло вопросов к нашим документам.

— Все равно! Чем чаще ваша физиономия будет попадать во всевозможные протоколы и картотеки, тем больше шансов, что кто-то ее узнает.

— Здесь? У черта на куличках, в глубине австралийского Квинсленда?

— Наше везение…

— Наше везение довело нас до этого момента. По-моему, вы перестраховываетесь, Тони.

— Я просто не хочу потерять вас! — выпалил Кроули и резко выдохнул, отворачиваясь.

Азаров положил ладонь ему на колено.

— Знаете, я чувствую то же самое, когда вы гоняетесь за браконьерами по всему национальному парку.

— Это совершенно другое!

— Это хуже. За пять лет вы потеряли трех человек, Тони. Это намного опаснее, чем участие в мирной демонстрации.

— Мирной, как же. Ели бы она была мирной, вы бы не угодили за решетку.

— Я практически уверен, что беспорядки были спровоцированы самими полицейскими. Это действительно был мирный протест и…

— Почему вам вообще понадобилось в нем участвовать? И во всех остальных? Неужели так сложно спокойно сидеть дома и делать свою чертову работу?

— Я не могу спокойно сидеть дома, когда целый народ страдает, потому что белое большинство считает его неполноценными дикарями. Вы знаете, что по заявлению суда до прибытия белых колонизаторов Австралия была ничьей землей? Ничьей, Тони! То есть все племена, все, кто тут жил сотни и тысячи лет до нас, не имеют никаких прав на собственную землю?! Это абсурд, и я не могу молчать, когда такое творится.

— О боже мой, ангел. Вы так и остались коммунистическим романтиком, — вздохнул Кроули.

— Вы ведь меня таким и любите?

Кроули поджал губы, но не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

После этого они больше не говорили о происшедшем, перейдя к обсуждению новостей из жизни поселка, планов на осень и того, что приготовить на ужин. Обычные семейные разговоры, и Азаров только мельком удивился тому, что именно это для него теперь — норма. Удивился и привычно порадовался.

Джип подкатил к небольшому домику на окраине Мэрисвилла. Заглушив мотор, Кроули вытащил из кармана куртки потрепанный блокнот в кожаном переплете и вручил Азарову. Тот торопливо пролистал его, убеждаясь, что все на месте, и благодарно улыбнулся. Они вместе вышли из машины, вытащили из багажника сумку Кроули и медленно двинулись по дорожке к дому. Поднялись на крохотное крыльцо, Кроули отпер дверь, пропуская Азарова вперед. Они спокойно разулись, оставили ботинки под вешалкой, повесили на нее куртки. Азаров выпрямился и глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахами и ощущением дома. Медленно повернулся к Кроули. И оказался в очень тесных объятиях.

— Не пугайте меня так больше, ангел, — выдохнул Кроули ему в шею, и Феликс торопливо обнял его в ответ, притянул еще ближе. — Вы никому не сообщили, куда едете, и я целый день не знал, что с вами случилось. Только когда Джина рассказала про митинг в Инглвуде, я догадался. Почему вы не сказали мне?!

— Потому что вам бы это не понравилось.

— Мне и сейчас это не нравится. Боже, ангел, ну зачем? Мало вам было неприятностей из-за той выставки книг туземных авторов, которую вы устроили в библиотеке без разрешения начальства? Ну почему вы не можете жить тихо и спокойно?

— Потому что тогда это буду не я?

Кроули не нашел, что возразить. Точнее, может, и нашел бы со временем, но Феликс превентивно закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Потому что он тоже был далеко не так спокоен, как показывал, потому что у него тоже было достаточно времени подумать о том, что если в его документах распознают подделку, он больше никогда не увидит Кроули. Потому что он тоже был бесконечно благодарен судьбе — и Кроули — за то, что и на этот раз все обошлось.

Прошло пять минут. А может, полчаса, Азаров не мог бы сказать точно, его внутренний хронометр по-прежнему отказывал в такие моменты. Наконец Кроули чуть отстранился, прижался лбом ко лбу Азарова и выдохнул. Феликс прикусил губу, но все же не удержался.

— Знаете, в следующем месяце в Брисбене будет прайд-парад.

— Нет, — Кроули резко шагнул назад и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

— Но это важно, Тони.

— Нет!

— Пусть за гомосексуализм больше не сажают в тюрьму, но разве вы не хотите, чтобы такие пары, как мы, получили те же права, что обычные? Что если бы вы не работали в лесной службе, если бы у вас не было знакомств в полиции? Вас просто не пустили бы ко мне, верно? Разве это справедливо?

— Нет…

— Вот именно! Поэтому мы обязательно должны участвовать. Мы должны потребовать…

— Боже, ангел, ну почему ты такой невозможный?! И почему я все еще тебя люблю? Это просто непостижимо.


End file.
